


DAY 13: tattoos

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [13]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Shinwon is someone used to live a higher life. Kino came from nothing to everything but maintains his humility. What happens when they meet each other?





	DAY 13: tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Day 13~  
> It's a little steamy;) (not really)  
> I really love tattoos and as a tattoo collector myself I wanted to express the sensuality of them.  
> Hope you enjoy and hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

Shinwon was the epitome of the perfect high-class gentleman. Working as a lawyer in one of the best law firms on the country he had expensive tastes and enjoyed the expensive life style that he lived. As for his looks, well he had a classic handsomeness, he was a little taller than the average and he worked out enough to have a decent musculature but not enough to be bulky. His stare was intense, so intense that whenever he was working on a case his counterpart would be nervous under his gaze.

  
Hyunggu was a free spirit from the outskirts of the city. He worked as a freelance dancer and lately stablished his name on the choreographing world, going by Kino he worked with other big names on the dance world and he went from dancing in small unknown studios to be working on the biggest and most famous studios on the country. However he still maintained his free soul and his humble self. His hair was bleached, white, with an undercut and he often tied the longer strands of his hair on a small bun. He had gentle features and a smile that usually reached his eyes and made everyone around him melt. However the most outstanding feature of the dancer was definitely his tattoos. His body was decorated with beautiful patterns that connected the bigger tattoos. In the middle of his back an inverted triangle held a purplish iris; from the base of his nape to the last vertebra of his back, avoiding the triangle, six moons, that represented every phase, complemented the flower tattoo. A full moon and a big sun adorned both of his hip bones. His left arm was inked in Japanese traditional tattoos, while his right arm had some new school motifs. His chest was mostly bared but he had the most delicate and detailed compass tattooed on his left side, right over where his heart was. Some people thought it was too much, but everyone agreed that it complimented him in some sort of way.

 

Shinwon’s coworkers convinced him to go out that night. He really didn’t want to but he ended up going anyways. The club the usually frequented was expensive and classy, not everyone could get in and obviously not everyone had a permanent v.i.p table for themselves. They did though. That night was not any regular night, PTG dance studio was there too celebrating that their choreography video was now one of the most viewed youtube videos. That meant that the club was gonna be full of loud people that wouldn’t stop dancing. It was Kino’s first time on the club, he didn’t quite like those elite clubs, he liked the underground ones better, but the people of the studio really wanted him to go with them, since the choreography was his.

The music echoed on the club. After a couple of drinks Shinwon scrutinized the place, looking for a pray, he was not going back home alone that night. Dim lights made it difficult to see but a bleached head caught his attention. A fit body was visible through the black mesh shirt the boy was wearing, shiny leather pants hugged his toned legs. The white-haired boy was dancing effortlessly to the random beats that the dj was playing. Shinwon got up from his reserved table and started to walk to the boy. From up close he noticed the tattoos on the boy’s body. Beautiful designs decorated his body. When he reached him, he circled his waist with his arms. Kino was startled when a pair of hands held his waist. He turned around to see who it was, the most handsome man he’d ever seen was trying to dance with him. Kino smirked, he was so going to play that game. They danced for what it felt like hours, hands exploring each other’s body over the clothes.

“Come with me” Shinwon whispered into Kino’s ears. The later just nodded and it was all Shinwon needed. He grabbed Kino’s wrist and went back to the table to take his blazer. They reached his house in a few minutes, Kino was shocked it was a pent house, very modern and with a minimalist decoration, the complete opposite of Kino’s small apartment. Shinwon’s arms were all over Kino, eager to touch all they could. Kino was no different as he kissed him back with equal fervor. Soon the clothes were gone and their only covers were the other’s skin.

  
Hours later, a completely exhausted and very much naked Kino laid down on Shinwon’s bed. The later was admiring his lover’s tattoos. Tracing the ones on his back with his fingers softly, goosebumps forming on the younger’s skin.

  
“What do the flowers mean?”

  
“It’s an iris, it’s the connection between heaven and earth. I just thought they looked pretty, not all of my tattoos have a deep meaning, some of them are just things I found very pretty” he answered with a sleepy voice.

“I don’t have any” Shinwon said absently.

“I could see that you know?” Kino smirked earning a tint blush on the lawyer’s face “you could always get one, whatever you want, I know a great studio. Call me, whenever you feel like getting it and I’ll be there” the boy proposed with an intense stare. Shinwon knew then that that was not going to be the only time he would admire the dancer’s inked skin.


End file.
